powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja FalconMegazord
When the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers retrieve the Great Power from Phaedos they receive new Zords containing the power of their Ninjetti animal spirits. The Ninjazords can combine into the Ninja FalconMegazord capable of flight. Without one of its components it can combine into the Ninja Megazord capable of close combat as well wielding a fiery Power Sword. Zords Ninja FalconZord The Ninja FalconZord is armed with missiles on the ends of its wings. It is the only Zord that can be independent of the Megazord; once docked onto the Megazord's back it completes the Ninja FalconMegazord. Ninja ApeZord The Ninja ApeZord is capable of human mobility. Its cockpit is on a circular area on the chest. Ninja FrogZord The Ninja FrogZord has powerful legs as well as a long tongue that can be electrically-charged to shock opponents. The cockpit is trapezoidal and located between the eyes. Ninja WolfZord The Ninja WolfZord has strong jaws to grab opponents and strong legs. Its cockpit is an inverse trapezoid located between the eyes. Ninja BearZord The Ninja BearZord can stand up on its hind legs to attack and maul enemies. Its rectangular cockpit is located on top of its head. Ninja CraneZord The Ninja CraneZord has particularly powerful thrusters. Its cockpit is in the head itself. Dino Charger As part of NYCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Power Rangers Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Movie Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. In the Ninja MegaFalconzord's case it featured the 6 Rangers, the White Ranger's Power Morpher, the Ninja MegaFalconzord and the MMPR: The Movie title. Although it's based on the movie version the Megazord depicted in the charger is based on the TV one. Differences from the TV version *The naming of the Zords for the film was reordered: as opposed to the Wolf Ninjazord in the series it is now the Ninja Wolfzord whereas the Ninja Mega Falconzord is now the Ninja FalconMegazord. *All Zord footage is made via CGI; the artists use the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger toys for reference. Despite this the Ninjazords featured in the movie barely resemble their actual television counterparts. Noticeable differences would be the change in mechanisms, the functional hand from the Ape arm, the Wolf's head for a left hand, the Shogun Megazord's Fire Saber and the crane for a cockpit instead of two eyes. Also in the movie the Pink Ranger is in the front of the cockpit while in the show the Red Ranger is in front. *The Ninja Megazord is the first Megazord to not have a finisher. In the TV series the Megazord is also the first to not sport a weapon. The movie Megazord sports a weapon but it remains unknown if it lacks a finishing move as its weapon is destroyed before it can be used. *The Ninja FalconMegazord is also smaller than its TV counterpart which is taller than a skyscraper. *On TV the White Ninja Falconzord's red peaks at the end of its wings are laser cannons while in the movie they are missiles. Interestingly, it makes the Falconzord's main attack closer to that of the Dragonzord, another of Tommy Oliver's Zords. Gallery NinjaFalconMegazordCockpit.jpg|Megazord cockpit MMPR-Ninja Megazord-movie.jpg|Ninja Megazord Battle Mode in the movie. MMPRM-ninjafalconmegazord.jpg|Ninja FalconMegazord MMPRM-ninjamegazordrender.jpg|Tsuyoshi Nanoka's movie-accurate render. Notes *PLEX designer Tsuyoshi Nanoka said he is fascinated at the design for a long time and created an 8" movie-accurate maquette figure he sculpted and kitbashed from Minipla Candy kits and Gunpla Gundam kits. He followed the movie designs for the first five Zords but stopped with the Falcon Ninjazord, opting to chrome a plastic Falconzord instead. https://www.facebook.com/TsuyoshiNonakaZ/posts/713535475423037 See Also *Ninja Megazord - Television counterpart *Kakure Daishogun - Sentai counterpart *White Ninja Falconzord - Ninja FalconZord television counterpart *Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru - Ninja FalconZord Sentai counterpart Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity